


Lady Chat

by MycroftRH



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Dance With Somebody, Finn and Kurt (Brotherly), Finn spends more time with divas than is probably good for him, Gen, Kurt is a diva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftRH/pseuds/MycroftRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn gives Kurt some relationship advice during 'Dance with Somebody'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Chat

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up at the door from where he was sitting cross-legged on his bed to see Finn holding a glass of milk. He raised his eyebrow.

"Finn."

"Can I talk to you? It's just, I know what it's like to have a relationship with… you know, a diva… from the other side, and I thought maybe I could help."

Kurt smiled. "Absolutely." He patted the bed with his hand and scooted over a bit. Finn sat down next to him and handed him the glass of milk, which turned out to be heated - just a little too hot to be comfortable to hold. Kurt took an obliging sip and put it down on the bedside table.

"So, I don't always understand the words to songs. And most of the song you sang for Blaine today was, like, really nice. But, I was thinking about the first verse? Share my life, take me for what I am, cause I'll never change all my colors for you. _Take my love, I'll never ask for too much, just all that you are and everything that you do_."

Kurt nodded.

"Um… It kind of sounds like you're saying, 'Look, you knew who I was when we got into this. If you don't pay me constant attention, what did you expect?' And the rest of the song, when you think about it that way, just sounds like you're just telling him it sucks now that he's paying even less attention to you."

Finn rushed to continue as Kurt opened his mouth to interrupt.

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with that! You're awesome, Kurt. And you're a natural-born diva. Anyone that's with you should spend at least, like, 70% of their time - what was that phrase Rachel used? - 'gazing starry-eyed at your magnificence.' "

Kurt snickered. "What, even if it's unscheduled?"

Fortunately, the comment went right over Finn's oblivious-as-usual head. "Totally. Blaine knows that, dude, and if he's not doing it, then that's a problem. But, Kurt, if that was an apology, then I'm Mickey Mouse."

There was a soft sigh as Kurt shifted onto his back. "What should I do, Finn? I really didn't mean to hurt him. But apologising doesn't feel right because he did the same thing with Sebastian, and I didn't _do_ anything with Chandler!"

"I hadn't actually thought that far? But, um… what if you went to Miss Pillsbury?"

"What?"

"Sam was telling me about how she talked to him and Mercedes, like couples counselling, you know? So since you don't know what to do, maybe should help."

A plotting-grin spread across Kurt's face. "That's perfect, Finn."


End file.
